The Obsidian Oath
Revised Statement: The citizens of Expedition grew tired of living like primitives, they asked their Lord of the Land Wheatlies to solve their dilemma, after careful thought he and his companion DevAdrian created the Holy Stone and secured a Oath to it so that their people would not fall again. So Wheatlies declared this unto his people: "I harken unto your calls, I heareth your misery so I your Lord of Expedition have come to aid thee in time of need, I have created a Holy Stone for ye, along with it a Oath that all which taketh it are Commanded to abide by. So sayeth your Lord of Expedition." The Oath is as follows.. The Obsidian Oath: "He who taketh this '''Holy Stone', this Stone of Stones above which lay, nay other stones. Hereby Declareth in the name of our Sovereign Lords, Wheatlies and DevAdrian: He shall not engage in Noob Killing without due cause. He shall not engage in Excessive Massacre. He shall not stab unto the Holy Cow. He shall not in any way seek to duplicate this Material. And he shall not reveal, truthfully, the location of this Stone without before spreading rumors, stories or other forms of Myth about the whereabouts thereof. So sayeth the Lords of Expedition."'' Then it came it pass that it was in the year of our Lord Wheatlies, A.D. 1420 that he declared more of his great wisdom.. "And Wheatlies said unto his people: Do your '''Hunting', Aye, but with Kind Hearts and with Bloody Spears"'' After this great proclamation to his people, some of them harkened unto both his statements, they became Followers of the Obsidian Oath, some of these followers created the Obsidian Order while others simply enforced it. Let it be known however that this only applies to those that take it, not to those that commit the crimes without the Stone. For to abuse the power of the Stone is to anger the Lords of Expedition and their devout followers. And it came to pass that the world grew wicked, they hideth behind those that uphold the Sacred Oath expecting the Oath Keepers to protect everyone from everything, thus our Lord Wheatlies spoke unto his people saying: "O ye wicked and selfish of this land, do ye not wish to '''survive' in this land as ye once did? Before I gave the Holy Stone unto you the only protection you were afforded was the goodness of hearts. Now that I have given the best of my Servants to protecteth all the Realm, you abuse their goodwill and try to exploit from them so that you need not defend yourself?"'' Some time later, Lord Wheatlies explained what was to be done. "I hereby declareth that all those with tools of which to '''defend' themselves that is capable of doing any significant damage to the enemy are Not to be protected by the Oath. Any Weapons such as Bows, Swords, Spears and Knifes and Flint forfeit protection without question. Be it of Bronze, Stone or Obsidian. Those with tools of which to fight back that are of Bronze also forfeit protection, this includes the Stone Axe as it is counted as a Weapon, however the Stone Pickaxe does Not count as it could not harm men wearing the Holy Stone about them. Any Aggressive action, be it walking into a mans territory, attacking men, burning buildings or as such forfeits protection no matter what they have. Those that claim Ignorance shall be warned and if they claim it again shall be punished for such deceitfulness. So sayeth your Lords of Expedition"'' From this text we learn that if you are able to Defend yourself, this includes surrendering or fleeing as well as fighting back means you are NOT protected. The Oath Keepers are people too and cannot defend the entire Realm at once. Anything of Significant Damage to a Obsidian Armored Foe forfeits it too as they stand a chance against them and if they band up with others can defeat the enemy, those that cannot must either run or call upon the Oath Keepers. Aggressive Action causes Retaliation and you CANNOT abuse the Oath by calling upon it to save you from something you started. You attack, you defend. You do not call for Fairy Dust. Please keep this in mind the next time you think someone is breaking the Oath, these rules and texts are here to help with the game concept of SURVIVAL not PEACEFUL. Original Statement: Wheatlies sent me this on Skype: THE OBSIDIAN OATH: HE WHO TAKETH THIS HOLY STONE THIS STONE OF STONES ABOVE WHICH LYE NAY OTHYER STONES HEREBY DECLARETH IN THE NAME OF OUR SOVERIGN LORDS WHEATLIES AND DEVADRIAN: HE SHALL NOT ENGAGE IN NOOB KILLING WITHOUT DUE CAUSE HE SHALL NOT ENGAGE IN EXCESSIVE MASSACRE HE SHALL NOT STAB UNTO THE HOLY COW HE SHALL NOT IN ANY WAY SEEK TO DUPLICATE THIS MATERIAL AND HE SHALL NOT REVEAL, TRUTHFULLY, THE LOCATION OF THIS STONE WITHOUT BEFORE SPREADING RUMOURS, STORIES, OR OTHER FORMS OF MYTH ABOUT THE WHEREABOUTS THEREOF SO SAYETH THE LORDS OF THE EXPEDITION A.D. 1420 "AND WHEATLIES SAID UNTO HIS PEOPLE: DO YOUR HUNTING, AYE, BUT WITH KIND HEARTS AND BLOODY SPEARS." Category:Lore